John and Delenn in Making Time
by NWHS
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic about taking time out to smell the roses and be with the one you love, doing the things couples love to do most.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Delenn of Mir and John Sheridan**

**Author: NWHS**

Author's Note: Wanted to write a little Delenn/John fic for Valentine's Day and well, better late than never.

_**Making Time**_

**Part 1**

John Sheridan wore a wicked smile on his face as he approached his wife's office door. He had everything planned down to his multicolored Looney Tune boxers. No matter how much Delenn complained about his choice of underwear, they never ceased to bring a reluctant smile to her face. And that same smile graced John's now.

Ever since little David came along, the time they had to themselves had been greatly diminished. Not that John begrudged the time Delenn spent with their six month old, but a man wasn't always above a little jealously or even envy. At first, John thought it unusual for a man to be jealous of his own son then he made a very long distance phone call to his father on Earth. After a few 'my boy doesn't know jack about mothers and newborns,' chuckles, David Sheridan assured his son all was fine.

"It's normal for a man to feel a little jealous of his own child, son."

"I hear what you're saying Dad, but it just doesn't feel right. I feel like a child myself. If Delenn isn't doing something with David, she's at work, in a caste meeting, or plum exhausted from running ragged all day. They also want her to lead the Grey Council."

"Is she interested, John?"

"She's says she isn't and has even turned them down twice but . . ." John paused, thinking how much their cozy little family would change if Delenn led her people's government. He didn't know her when she was a member of the council but knew she regretted her role in the Earth-Minbari War. The sad truth was as much as John didn't want to share his wife with the whole damn planet; Delenn was perfect for the job. No one on Minbar, in his opinion, could do a better job of leading the Minbari and the entire Alliance Federation into the next century. A century he wouldn't see completely unfold but his precious Delenn and son would.

"Look John," David interjected, "Delenn is a new mother the same way you're a new father. She's probably struggling with some of the same things as you are. It's just, women tend to do a better job of handling their stress than we mule men do." He laughed then said, "I'm sure her Minbari upbringing and religious caste training has prepared her for many things, but I doubt if it prepared her to have a human husband and baby."

John had to laugh at this himself, for Delenn's patience was tested daily. "I don't understand why David fusses so," she would say, face full of a mother's concern, brow furrowed. "Perhaps we should schedule a visit to the pediatrician."

"That's not necessary, sweetheart. This is typical behavior for human children. They tend to fuss even when they're dry, fed, and unharmed."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all. If nothing is wrong, he should be content."

Again, John laughed to himself with the memory, knowing his father was right. There was a lot in their lives to adjust to. They'd only been married a little under two years and they were already parents to a child as well as a budding but fragile alliance. They were both busy and often too exhausted to do anything other than kiss each other good night and fall into a deep slumber.

Now, as John knocked on the office door, he couldn't keep the grin off of his face, pleased he was making time to spend with his wife. But the million dollar question was whether Delenn would make time to spend with him. Minbari weren't exactly known for their spontaneity and Delenn was no exception.

**Part 2**

Delenn opened the door to see her husband's handsome face and spirited eyes looking at her. While their offices were only down the hall from each other, they'd been known to go the entire day without seeing each other. Knowing her husband as well as she did, Delenn stepped aside, granting him access and waited.

She placed her petite hands together in front of her red and blue silk robe and said in a soft prodding tone, "I thought you had a ten o'clock meeting today. It's 9:45 now, won't you be late?" She figured John cancelled the meeting, for he hated to be late, and the way he was staring at her with that Cheshire cat grin suggested he planned to stay awhile.

"I cancelled the meeting, Delenn."

She nodded, revealing none of her thoughts or suspicions. He was definitely up to something and Delenn was patient enough to wait for John to have his fun and play his cards. Delenn's itinerary was jam packed until 5 pm or at least it was before she cancelled a few appointments herself.

By 8:30 am she was already on her third meeting and the sun was barely in the sky. She had been going full throttle for weeks, burning the candle at both ends. She took a deep breath once the door closed behind the third person requesting something or another from the Anlashok. She sank into her chair, closing her eyes, trying to remember the last time she'd spent quality time alone with her husband. She couldn't and the realization they were wasting the limited time they had together brought tears to her emerald eyes.

"Look Delenn," John said, interrupting his wife's thoughts, "I cleared my schedule for the rest of the day and I was . . . well, hoping you would do the same."

Delenn started to open her mouth to respond but John continued, pulling her into his warm embrace. "I know you have wall to wall meetings and a luncheon with members of the worker caste that's taken two weeks to coordinate, but I was hoping you would play hooky with me today."

Her eyes squinted at the unfamiliar word and while she caught the meaning based on the rest of the sentence, Delenn didn't understand why humans just couldn't speak plainly. Why did they have so many words and phrases that meant exactly the same thing or different things, depending on the context? "Hooky?" she repeated, shaking her head when John gave her the look he always gave her when he used a term she didn't know and knew he had to explain.

"Yes, it means to skip work or, in my younger days, school. The first printed use of the phrase was in 1848 and relates it to the 19th-century phrase "hooky-crooky," which means "dishonest or underhanded." The parent of this phrase is "by hook or by crook," meaning "by any means necessary."

That ridiculous explanation just made it worse. It still didn't make a bit of sense to Delenn and sometimes, like now, she regretted even asking. "It doesn't matter, John. I get the point, as strangely as you put it. So, you would like for me to play . . . hooky with you?" she asked, thinking the word didn't sound very dignified.

John smiled down at his wife. "Yes, that is if I can persuade you to make time for me on this beautiful Wednesday morning. It's still early and we have the rest of the day ahead of us before we have to get home to David." His eyes were hopeful and full of love. And even if Delenn hadn't already had the same idea, feeling his arms around her and his wanton eyes boring into her, she knew she could never deny him, and damned if she wanted to.

So much of their communication was spoken with their eyes and right now John was telegraphing his intentions loud and clear, and Delenn was a willing receptor. John leaned his head down and whispered in Delenn's ear, "It's a special day on Earth, sweetheart and I would like to share a human ritual with you."

The use of the world _ritual_ piqued her interest and his warm breath caressing her ear and neck piqued other parts of her body. Delenn wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, raising her head just in time to accept his invitation. Their lips met at the intersection of desire and restraint. His soft lips covered her own as perfectly as her wedding ring on her finger, filling her nostrils with the faint scent of mint tea. John gently parted her mouth with his tongue, exploring, probing deeper with each passing second. He pulled her closer to his hard chest, pressing her soft willing body against his own. The kiss deepened and intensified as Delenn responded in kind, forgetting they were in an unlocked office or the absolute lack of propriety they were exhibiting.

All her senses were consumed with the man hungrily plundering her mouth and the building of desire he was arousing in her. And as quickly as it began, it was over. John took an unsteady step back from her and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were a lust filled shade of dark gray and his deep breaths were telltale signs of a man fighting for control. The way he looked at her made Delenn feel beautiful, desired, and the meaning of _hooky_ registered with the thudding pulse of her raging need.

"Tell me you will spend the day with me, allowing me to share an Earth custom with you," John said after forcing himself to stop staring at his wife like she was a lamb to his lion. But damn if he didn't want to pounce and devour her right here and now. No, while tempting, her office wasn't the right place. He would wait.

Delenn smiled at John then walked behind her desk. She hit the screen of her work log three times. It beeped twice then disappeared. She returned from around the desk, hooked her hand into the crook of John's arm, and said, "Shall we go, dear?"

John looked back at her desk then at Delenn with a question in his eyes. Delenn released the smallest of laughs and said, "Apparently, we had the same idea this morning, John. I also cleared my schedule with the hope of spending time with my husband."

At his relieved expression, Delenn laughed outright before opening the door. "Perhaps we Minbari could learn a thing or two about playing . . . hooky."

John gave a wide smile and nodded, letting her know she used the word correctly. He squeezed her hand as they walked out of the office and Delenn suppressed her excitement at the Earth ritual John was about to share with her.

**Part 3**

Having relieved the reluctant guards for the day, Delenn and John made their way to the compound's guest house. The one story crystal structure was located only 15 minutes from the main house in a secluded area shaded by huge trees John hadn't yet learned the name of. He'd spent the last two weeks stealing time away from work and home to prepare for today and finally all of his preparation was about to pay off.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Delenn questioned, standing impatiently in front of the guest house.

"Close your eyes," John repeated. "It's a surprise, so close them."

"The door to the house is already closed and clearly I cannot see what's inside. Whether I close my eyes or not, my inability to see through the door or the surprise inside will not change."

John moaned inwardly, cursing his wife's Minbari logic. Just once he would like to not have to explain an Earth custom but then again, he ruefully admitted, Delenn was constantly helping him through the landmines that were Minbari culture and customs. And her instruction had been absolutely invaluable on too many occasions to count. He reeled in his hypocritical moan and said, "It's just another one of those silly Earth customs. It's meant to prolong the anticipation. If you'd rather not—

"No. It's fine, John," Delenn interrupted. "I'll close my eyes if it'll make you happy." And she did so without enthusiasm. What did John expect from a Minbari whose understanding of a surprise was limited to warfare not romantic interludes?

Pleased, John took Delenn by the hand and opened the door to the house with the other. Guiding her steps, he ushered her in and smiled approvingly at his handiwork for several seconds before noticing Delenn still had her eyes covered.

John couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's rigid posture and unwavering adherence to his request. Petite hands still covering green eyes, John removed his wife's hands. Delenn opened her eyes then her mouth as she scanned the room with genuine surprise that instantly grew into gratitude then love.

Delenn had actually never been to the guest house. She knew it existed, of course, but had no reason to venture so far from the main house. It was nothing for her down here and she assumed one of the house servants kept it maintained. Besides, between work and David, Delenn simply had no spare time to explore the acres on which the compound was built. But apparently John had.

Delenn walked away from her husband, surveying the dining and living area. The room was filled with the sweetest confluence of aromas Delenn had ever smelled. Assorted flowers and candles decorated the rooms, sharing their alluring fragrance with the couple. Where John had gotten all of them Delenn did not know, but she did, however, notice his choice of flowers. Of all the beautiful flowers found on Minbar, John managed to locate the ones that were indigenous to both of their homeworlds, like the snow white gardenias and the hypnotically pink cyclamens. And the candles she loved to use for meditation and various rituals were placed throughout the room, already alit, adding to the romantic atmosphere.

Speechless, her eyes glistened as she touched her hand to her heart. Delenn turned her sparkling green eyes back to her proud husband. "You did all of this for me?"

"For us," John said, placing her hand over his heart. "On Earth, today is Valentine's Day. It's a day for lovers, for husbands and wives to speak the truth of their hearts often forgotten or ignored in the day to day madness we call life. It's a day to reflect on what brought and keeps the couple together, a day to exchange gifts and renew vows and promises."

"Is this the ritual you referred to in my office?" Delenn asked, bringing her second hand up to caress John's face.

"It's only the beginning," he assured her with a mischievous smile, before bending to kiss her. He made the kiss short knowing if he lingered the rest of his plans would give way to the urge to skip romance and go straight for dessert. That would come later. Not much later, but later.

John led Delenn to the small deck located in the rear of the house. Sliding the door open, John revealed the picnic style lunch he'd asked the cook to prepare. Again, Delenn smiled at the array of foods laid out on a red and black blanket splayed on the deck. Several pillows were also placed on the deck. John took Delenn's hand and helped her find a comfortable seating position.

"This looks wonderful, John. If I'm not mistaken, this would be considered a picnic." Delenn smiled, knowing she'd gotten it right and her husband's broad grin confirmed it.

"We haven't spent nearly as much time together as I would like and I thought I should do something about it," John said then placed a piece of fruit in Delenn's mouth.

"I had the same thought but I have to admit, your plan is a lot better than anything I could've come up with," Delenn admitted. "Minbari don't do such things, John. I think we are biologically incapable of being romantics in the way humans understand the term." She had to laugh at the truth of her words, for as much as she may look like a human, Delenn was as much a Minbari now as she was before her transformation. Well, that wasn't entirely true, for there were aspects of her and John's marriage that were definitely and exclusively purely human in nature. And Delenn wouldn't have it any other way.

John fed Delenn another piece of fruit then a bite of flarn. The look on Delenn's face revealed her appreciation for the expertly prepared dish. John was too entranced watching his wife eat and feeding her, he'd scarcely eaten anything himself. "I'm not David, John. I can feed myself," Delenn gently chastised. "Besides, you've gone to great lengths to have Rayeen make this wonderful lunch. You should at least have some. She would be highly offended if you didn't partake."

"I'm not hungry," John said in a raspy voice, moving closer to Delenn.

Delenn started to protest, knowing John left the house this morning without eating breakfast after gulping down only a hefty cup of coffee. But her wifely protest was caught in her throat when John captured her lips. Unlike the short peck earlier, this kiss was luscious, wet, and full of desire. And just like that, Delenn was no longer hungry either. Or rather, her hunger switched away from her stomach to a more southern region of her body.

John cupped her face in his hands, pulling her mouth closer to his, engulfing her in his heat. Delenn was no shrinking violet, accepting his fervor with her own. Tongues battling, they slid their arms around the other, jockeying for position, only to find themselves sprawled on the deck floor, food forgotten.

Delenn won the battle, ending up on top, straddling John's legs with her much shorter ones. He looked up at her, not minding the position. Losing definitely had its advantageous. Her eyes were now forest green and it was in these moments Delenn was the most Minbari to John. He knew Delenn thought just the opposite, but John knew otherwise. Yes, they made love like a human couple instead of a Minbari one, although Delenn had showed him the sweet art of Minbari lovemaking. But it was the way she looked at him when she was aroused that set her apart from the human women he'd been with. Then again, he thought, perhaps it wasn't a human or Minbari look, but simply a Delenn look. Whatever it was, John loved it, for his wife became unguarded in her thoughts and actions and simply allowed herself to feel and give. Propriety held no sway over her once she got like this.

John reached up, gliding his large hands under his wife's robe onto her milky soft thighs. She groaned slightly as he massaged the region, moving further north with each trek until he reached his destination. John gently thumbed her mound, encouraging her to lean into his hand. She did, giving him better access to exactly where she wanted him to touch her. Rocking ever so deliciously into his right hand and over his ever growing erection, Delenn unclasped her robe until it hung open, baring her blue laced bra and panties to John.

"Take it off," he requested, wanting to see more of her pale, flawless flesh.

Delenn obeyed, slipping out of the soft garment. She leaned onto John's chest and kissed him, pushing her warm body and tongue into him. She enticingly rubbed her breasts and mouth against her husband, increasing the tension pooling in both of their loins. Unable to stand the barrier of clothes between them any longer, Delenn sat up and divested John of his jacket and shirt, eventually rolling off of him so he could remove his pants.

John contemplated whether they should take the action inside the house but looking at a now naked Delenn, he knew he couldn't wait that long to be inside her. With practiced movement, John settled over top of his wife. "It's been too long," Delenn said, inviting John to her with her words and the spreading of her legs.

"Yes, too long," John said, groaning as he lovingly pushed into her. "Too damn long, Delenn," he whispered in her ear, sucking the lobe, bringing a soft moan from her lips.

Delenn raised her hips to meet John's as their bodies meshed together in a rhythm too old and beautiful to ever forget. His strong arms held him above her while his even stronger legs kept her open for him, scorching her enflamed form with each well placed thrust from his hips. She moaned and desperately pulled him down on top of her, accepting his full weight. Delenn ran her fingers through John's hair before plunging in for another deep, passionate kiss.

The sounds of wind circling the guest house, the rolling of lake water in the not too far off distance, and the chirping of birds were all overshadowed by the sound of wet skin hitting sticky skin, of cries of pleasure and declarations of love yelled to Valen and God alike.

John felt the tension building to a crescendo but refused his own release until Delenn had hers. She was so damn close. The tightening of her legs around his hips and the death grip she had on his shoulders made him increase his pace and change the angle of his thrusts. John slid one hand between them and started stroking her clitoris. God she was almost there. Up, down, around. Up, down, around. Up, down, around. Explosion. Delenn raked her nails down John's lower back, pulling him closer as her orgasm shot through her like a bolt of lightning which only intensified John's rapid descent into the unavoidable abyss that was his own orgasm.

"Good god, Delenn," John breathed heavily. "That was simply amazing."

Delenn smiled at her husband appreciatively, pleased at the pleasure they could give each other. "We definitely need to make more time for this," she said without a hint of shyness. Hell, there was absolutely nothing shy about Delenn even when she was lying completely naked for any overzealous guard to walk by and see. "So, is this the reason why humans have Valentine's Day?" she asked with a wry smile. "It seems this holiday of yours is nothing more than an excuse to play hooky from work, eat sugary snacks," she gestured to the chocolate candies and cake, "and have sex. Is that about right, Mr. President?" she asked unable to contain her laughter.

John shook his head and laughed himself. "You have an amazing way of taking a perfectly good ritual, stripping it bare, and making it seem frivolous and silly."

"Actually," Delenn said, kissing John's cheek, "it's quite sweet. I like this ritual of yours. Perhaps we could observe it more often."

John turned completely on his side, pulling his wife up against him. "I was hoping you'd say that. There's nothing that says we can't make our own Valentine's Day whenever we want. Besides, this is the perfect getaway hideaway. It's secluded but not too far away from David, if he needs us."

"Sounds like you have it all worked out."

"For once, I was able to surprise you. Do you know how difficult it is to surprise a Minbari, especially one as cunning as you?" It was a rhetorical question and Delenn didn't bother to answer, for she'd never even entertained the idea. It just wasn't done.

"Well," she said, lowering her hand to his chest and sucking his neck with renewed passion, "surprise me again."

John gulped at the sensual innuendo and looked down his body and surprise, surprise, he could. "Happy Valentine's Day, honey," he said before free falling into that wonderful void yet again.

**FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
